Invincible
by Soldier78
Summary: "I'm Dylan. Dylan Vincible.' She had outstretched her hand in proper greeting. 'Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable.' Kim introduced." Living a hard life on the streets only to suddenly be taken in as family can give a girl a bit of complications to adjust. A what-if collection of one-shots if Dylan Vincible existed during the Senior year of Kim and Ron. K plus for safety.
1. The Meaning of Trust

**Okay, reluctantly, I made a choice to post this story. Recently, I've become a Kim Possible fan again and have been rewatching episodes. So um, please review and don't be judging the story too quickly. Yes, Dylan is my OC and I introduce her first but there will be plenty of KP characters involved. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**~Soldier78~**

Invincible-

The Meaning of Trust

As the sun baked down on sidewalks, streets and alleys of Lowerton, USA, Dylan Vincible searched through crates deposited for trash pickup.

She rifled thoroughly. Finding no trace of something edible, she sighed and moved onto the next box, moving her hand along the interior. She scrounged until her hand touched something that sparked interest. She pulled it out and grinned triumphantly. A half-used head of lettuce, a little brown but still edible. She held up her prize in the sunlight and was ready to walk away with her breakfast when she found a man barreling through the tight space. He was cloaked as she saw and he stealthily dodged obstacles and even grabbed her breakfast, chucking it at a stack of empty bottles that crashed to the ground. She noticed that two teenagers were behind those bottles, stopping in delay.

"Hey!" She yelped. She watched the man evade another crate. In sudden anguish, Dylan turned to the man who was rounding a corner. "Oh no you don't!"

She broke into a sprint, following the man in hot pursuit. Her strong legs carried through the many blocks as she chased him. She squeezed past the crowds on the sidewalks, chorusing apologies every ten seconds. She skidded to a halt when she watched the man skillfully jump into the bed of a pickup truck. She narrowed her eyes to daggers as she continued to run.

She planned it right. With quick thinking, she leapt off of the hood of another car, whose driver cursed her for messing up his priceless ride. She apologized quickly before landing on the truck's cargo area. The man avoided her wrath by dodging her fiery attacks. The hood of his attire kept his face concealed as he held something dear to his chest while he fended off her strikes. Before she knew it, the man had reached into his belt and pulled out a grapple gun. With quick aim, he fired at a street lamp and with a mocking salute, he jumped off of the truck and propelled himself onto the sidewalk. He landed gracefully and Dylan growled.

"Okay, I'm game." She murmured and took a few steps back. With a deep breath, she launched herself forward as the truck turned the same corner as the man. Her body hurtled through the air. Her attack was timed just right to have her mass collide into him and sending him to the ground, his stolen treasure dismembered from his figure. Dylan groaned as she tried to prop herself up. As she lifted her upper body by her elbows, she noticed the same two teenagers she saw trapped in the alley, towering above her. One, a redheaded female, grabbed the man by the front of his garb and hoisted him to his feet. The other, a blonde male, collected the box and watched the female hand the criminal off to the police.

Dylan remained laying on the sidewalk. She watched as the police escorted the man into the car and the male hand the box of treasure over to the man in charge. Another police officer started to jot down the report that the redheaded fed to him. The blonde had cracked a joke which got some glares from his female companion and the officer. Dylan finally had the strength to sit up and noticed a good looking graze on the side of her forearm.

"Great." She breathed as she touched the scathed skin. She saw a shadow hovering above her and looked up to see the girl offer a hand to help her up. Dylan took it without question and got to her feet, forgetting the mild injury.

"You alright?" Dylan heard her ask. She glanced at the red blotch and then back at her.

"A little banged up, but fine." Dylan informed.

"Thanks for the help." She added.

"Don't mention it." Dylan said with a lopsided grin. "Speedy deserved it when he stole my breakfast."

"Breakfast?" the boy intruded. "What kind?"

"The kind that toppled those bottles over." Dylan assured. She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm Dylan. Dylan Vincible."

She had outstretched her hand in proper greeting.

"Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable." Kim introduced, pointing to the blonde who gave a wave. A pink rodent stood on his shoulders and issued a wave to Dylan. "And the pink rodent is Rufus."

"Pink rodent?" Dylan questioned. She pointed at the odd sight. "He's naked."

"Yes, a naked mole rat." Ron quipped, sarcastically annoyed.

"Right." Dylan said, slowly unsure of herself. "Wait, aren't you the teen hero who saves the world a lot?"

"The one and only." Ron stated as he slung an arm over her shoulder. "And you've heard of me."

"Actually, no." Dylan affirmed. Ron's shoulders slouched and he held a look of disappointment.

"Okay, that didn't lower my self-esteem." He grumbled. Dylan frowned a bit.

"Sorry." She apologized, sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, he just likes to exaggerate...a lot." Kim said as she placed both hands on his shoulders. Dylan released a grunt-like chuckle.

"Well, better go." Dylan said. "It was nice meeting you...er...you three."

"Backatcha'" Ron said with a hipster-like point of the finger. Dylan waved before heading into her own direction.

Dylan held open the cover as she rifled through her second dumpster of the day. Her nose wrinkled at the rotting smell of fruits eaten to the core and what smelled like manure.

"Ron, will you just drop it?"

"I'm just saying, it's Lowerton! They should have a Bueno Nacho here somewhere!"

Utterly surprised by the voices, she dropped the sheet of black plastic and it knocked her in the head. She yelped, loudly and dizzily fell into the trash heap.

Kim Possible stopped when she heard the howl.

"What was that?" She questioned as she scanned the perimeters of the alley.

"What was what?" the clueless Ron Stoppable asked.

"I heard a shout." Kim said as she ventured further into the alley.

"C'mon KP, I'm sure it was nothing. Let's get back to Middleton so we can get some Naco energy!" Ron jeered happily. Kim ignored the comment from her boyfriend and walked. She stopped in front of the alley's dumpster when she heard rattling and thuds on metal. She heard a creaking door and she spun around in a fighting stance.

Wide-eyed, Dylan stared at the crime-fighter. This time she held the lid with both of her hands to refrain from risking a concussion. Kim retreated from her stance.

"Dylan?" She questioned in shock.

"Erm...hello." The girl, covered in waste, greeted. "I...um..."

"Why are you in a dumpster?" Ron asked as he approached the two girls.

"I...lost something." Dylan lied.

"Wait a minute," Kim halted. "Your breakfast...the dumpster...you're looking for food."

"You're eating from the trash!" Ron shouted. He stuck out his tongue. "Ew!"

Rufus echoed with an 'ew' himself, pinching his nose. Dylan rolled her blue eyes.

"It's not that bad." Dylan quipped.

"Trash eater!"

Dylan sighed as she was ready to climb out of the bin. Kim came over to hold the lid as the girl vaulted herself over the side. She landed firmly on her two feet and Kim dropped the cover. It shut with a bang that startled Ron. Dylan started scraping off the trash from her worn shirt and stained shorts.

"Dylan, are you-"

"Homeless? A street rat?"

Dylan hoisted herself on a stack of crates.

"So...you have no parents?"

"Nope." She said with the shake of her head.

"Did you...know your parents?"

"Knew 'em well." Dylan said, suddenly, her eyes wondered to the ground as she was lost in deep thought. With another shake of her head, she stared at Kim. "Any more questions?"

"Where do you live?" Ron asked. Dylan jumped off her perch and motioned the duo to follow her. She climbed a metal ladder that led up to her estate which was a section of a building's roof that itself had a roof over.

"This used to be a hot spot for rooftop parties." Dylan introduced. The place was small as was the perimeter of the building. The roof itself looked like it was starting to rot away. Little holes and big holes littered the wooden roof and the window's glass was gone except for a few shards sticking out of its home. Dylan sat down on the cement step that was for seeing out the window. "Abandoned when I found it."

"So you've been living here?" Kim asked as she walked around the area.

"For six years." Dylan said with a prideful grin. Her eyes went from pride to grief as she stared at the aging roof above her head. Kim noticed the change of expressions and sat down next to her.

"Dylan, would you like to come back with us?" Kim asked. The street girl's eyes widened but she stood up, towering above the Possible.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Dylan refuted with a shake of her head. Kim stood up.

"Sure you can."

"But Kim, I don't know you." Dylan pointed out.

"So? You can trust us." Ron replied.

"I dunno..." Dylan trailed, looking out the window. Kim saw her distant eyes, gazing out at was once-a-window. She walked up to her.

"Dylan, you know you can't live like this forever." Kim said with a more sincere tone. "Please, you can trust me."

Dylan glanced waywardly at the Possible before looking back out at the setting sun. She felt that feeling that came with one road splitting apart by a fork, each going a different way. She silently debated herself.

'I won't be accepted there.' she first thought. 'but...she is Kim Possible and she has saved lives before.'

The fictional devil appeared onto her shoulder.

"No, they won't want you." He tells her. Then the angel appears. "No one wants a street rat."

"This is sincerity and compassion, you must accept this officer.' the angel informs.

"You'll always be a street rat."

"Here's your chance to begin a new life."

"Street rat."

"New life."

"Dylan?"

Dylan shook her head from her eerie for the third or fourth time that day and saw Kim staring at her with a worried expression. Dylan could still hear the debate in her head but one voice stood out to her the most

_'New life.'_

She listened to her conscience angel and looked at Kim.

"I accept your offer." She said and she grinned.

Dylan barely had anything to bring except for a moth-eaten blanket and a switchblade she concealed into her belt for protection when she was out on the streets. Everything else was on her body. She wore a tattered t-shirt, a small black blazer, dirty shorts and had absolutely no shoes. Anything of value was on her neck, a pendent that she was given years ago before things went bad in her family. The pendent was casted in bronze and signified an air plane, a gold chain held the pendent on her neck. Besides the switchblade, it was her closest reminder of what used to be her family.

"Mom, this is Dylan." Kim introduced. Dylan stood there in the kitchen of a strange house. She gave a meek wave.

"Hi."

Dr. Possible closed the door to the oven and took off her mitts to shake the girl's hand.

"Ann Possible." She informed the girl. Dylan shook the hand, shyly.

"Dylan is from Lowerton." Kim stated. "She helped me out today with that museum thief Wade had been tracking."

"It's so very nice to meet you, Dylan." Ann replied. "Is there a last name?"

"Vincible." Dylan answered with a nod. "Dylan Vincible."

"Quite a last name."

"So Dylan, what grade are you in?"

"Um...grade?" Dylan squeaked. Kim quickly stepped in.

"Mom, can we talk...privately?"

Dylan watched the two Possible females leave the kitchen. Ann told Dylan to make herself comfortable and she took a seat in a chair. She noticed today's newspaper sitting on the table and she drew it closer. She looked at the date and then opened the paper, searching through for a particular article. Her hunting was quickly disrupted by the back door opening and the bellow of an adult male.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Dylan quickly scrambled to tidy up the paper and set it on the table. The new comer walked into the kitchen and noticed the stranger.

"Uh...hello there, are you one of Kim's friends?"

"Um...sure." Dylan said with a sheepish grin. Respectfully, she stood up.

"So what's your name?"

"Dylan Vincible."

"I like that name." He said. Dylan blushed. "So Dylan, you go to school with Kim?"

"Erm...no...I'm from Lowerton."

"Oh, so you're a lemur."

Dylan raised a brow at the odd accusation.

"Um..."

As if on cue, Ann and Kim arrived into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Ann greeted her husband. Kim had given her father a kiss on the cheek in her way of greeting. She looked at Kim. "Kim, why don't you go into the living room and start your homework, Dylan can come join you."

The suggestion was a good get away for Dylan and she followed the teen into the room where she found Ron slouching on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Man, KP, nothin's on." He complained.

"Not even on TV Trash Heap?"

"Nothing."

Dylan sat down on the couch, next to Ron and Kim sat in the arm chair, taking a textbook off of the coffee table. She looked as if she was returning to a problem.

"In 1773, the colonists blank and the British punished them by blank." Kim read aloud. "The colonists angered the British and the British punished them by firing upon the crowd."

Dylan made an equivalent noise of a buzzer.

"Wrong." She said. Kim looked at her. "In 1773, the colonists dumped tea into the Boston Harbor and the British punished them by making them pay for the lost tea and occupying Boston for a long period of time before and during the Revolutionary War."

Kim researched the answer, in utter disbelief at the girl's response.

"That's...right."

"Wow, Dylan. You history smart?" Ron asked, peeling his eyes from the TV.

"I guess." Dylan said with a modest shrug. "I've always been into that sort of stuff."

"Then you can help me with my bio-graphy."

"Ron, it's pronounced bi-AH-graphy." Kim admonished. Ron shrugged, Dylan chuckled and grinned.

The teens were interrupted when both Drs. entered the foyer.

Dr. James Possible cleared his throat and spoke to them, more particularly at Dylan.

"Dylan, can we talk to you?" He requested in his traditional serious voice that could haunt. Dylan's eyes went a little wide so quickly Mrs. Possible stepped in.

"We would just like to ask you a few questions." Ann Possible interjected in a more comforting tone. Dylan nodded and stood up from the couch. She followed Kim's parents into the kitchen and was instructed to sit down.

"Our daughter has informed us that you lived on the streets." James began. Dylan gave a small nod. "How long?"

Dylan gulped.

"James, don't talk like she's done something wrong." Ann cut in. She took over and looked at the stranger. "We would just like to know a little bit about you, Dylan. How long where you living on the streets?"

Dylan silently counted in her head.

"Since I was ten." Dylan answered, a bit embarrassed. James looked a bit surprised, Ann didn't blink an eye but tried to keep her smile.

"Did something happen that made you...well..."

Dylan sighed.

"You don't need to keep asking questions. I'll explain." Dylan replied, dismissively. By this time, James joined his wife at the table, sitting on the seat closest to the door and Ann sitting on the only chair. Dylan, in her mind, carefully chose her words. In truth, she was still skeptical and had to be cautious.

"My name is Dylan Vincible. My father was part of the military and my mother was a police officer." Dylan started. Ann and James looked at each other before letting Dylan continue. "My Dad was deployed when I was eight and had been gone for two years. In that time, my mother died. I ran from home and lived on the streets ever since then."

"Oh dear, Dylan-"

"But I'm okay with living on the streets." Dylan said without really thinking. "I found some shelter and each day brings a new adventure for me."

Kim's mother and father shared one more glance before finally looking at Dylan.

"I'm sorry Dylan," Ann apologized. Dylan blinked in confusion. "We feel that it isn't safe for you to live out on the streets-"

"I can manage."

"Listen to her, Dylan." James reprimanded. Dylan slumped in her seat and Mrs. Possible continued.

"James and I would like to take you in." Mrs. Possible announced. Dylan sat forward in shock, her hands fell onto the table.

"W-what?" She stammered. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Dylan, it isn't healthy for you to live like you do. You are horribly fatigued-"

"I work out."

"Dylan..." James warned.

"Shutting up." Dylan informed them.

"Dylan, please live with us. We'll provide for you. Food, shelter, education, health..."

"I'm sorry," Dylan interrupted. She ignored the deathly glare of Mr. Possible and continued. "But why would you do this? I'm...I'm not like your daughter. I can't immediately change into a better person."

"Nonsense Dylan," James declared. "We know that you have a bit of a messy past but that shouldn't stop us from helping. I don't understand why you think that we want you to be like Kim."

"I know, but I've been a street rat for so long..."

"Dylan, you will become your own person." Ann assured, reaching out and placing her hand on top of Dylan's. "We just want to help you get back up on your feet."

Dylan thought for a moment. She still had complications of trust. She didn't even trust trust. Her debate went on for a while in her head as she connected gazes with the Parents of Teen hero Kim Possible. But, she came to a decision. The voice of her mother helped her decide.

_"Take every chance."_

Dylan whispered.

"I will mom."

She looked at the Possibles and gave a nod.

"I accept your offer." she said. "And I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance."

"We're Possibles, helping people is what we do." James informed, good-naturedly. He grinned at Dylan. "Now why don't we show you to your room?"

Dylan nodded and followed Mrs. Possible to the room. Meanwhile, James would tell the good news to Team Possible and the two twins that Dylan only heard mentioned but not met.

Ann opened the door to her room and Dylan peered inside.

"Well don't just stand there, go inside." Ann jeered. Dylan took her first steps into the room. She looked at the interior, the walls were painted well with tan colors and the bed was properly made. "We haven't had a guest lately so the sheets are clean."

"Clean or not, I still get a mattress instead of stone." Dylan jested with a slanted grin. Ann laughed and walked inside. Dylan sat on the bed and gave it a bounce before looking at the TV sitting on top of a table across. "Wow..."

"There is a bathroom just down the hall. I'll let you have some time to yourself." Ann announced. Dylan nodded. "Just call if you need anything."

"Thanks Mrs. Possible." Dylan thanked once again.

"Dylan, just call me Ann and it's no problem, good night."

"Good night."

Ann retreated from the room, closing the door and walked calmly away from the door with a content smile.

Dylan laid on the bed, fiddling with her necklace in her hand. She was recalling the day's events as she stared at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door and Dylan immediately sat up, throwing her legs over the side of her bed.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kim Possible all dressed for bed.

"Hey Dylan." She said as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "What do you think?"

"It's not an abandoned, reduced-to-rubble shack I find so quaint." Dylan teased. Kim could tell she was just messing around, a new humor she would have to learn. Kim giggled.

"No, but it is a home." Kim said as she sat down on the bed to join her new friend. Dylan released a laugh.

"Yeah, home." Dylan said, her voice faltered.

"What's wrong, Dylan?" Kim asked, concerned.

"It's just...it's really nothing but...it's been a long time since I called a place home." Dylan addressed. "I really don't think I can call this home, yet."

"You'll adjust." Kim assured.

"Sure, I will." the teen agreed.

"You just need to give it time." Dylan heard the teen hero state. "And Ron and I will help you in every way we can, so will my parents."

"And I can't be more grateful." Dylan reported and she grinned. Then, there was a silence. Dylan's eyes wandered around the interior of the room and Kim stared at the floor until she noticed something in Dylan's hand.

"What's that?"

Dylan looked at the pendent and showed it to Kim.

"Oh this? It's something my parents gave me." Dylan said.

"An airplane?"

"It represents the Air Force." Dylan notified. "My Dad served under it."

Kim understood her and looked at the bronze metal airplane.

"It's beautiful." Kim commented.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I got beside my blanket and blade." Dylan said as she tossed the chain around her neck.

"Well it won't be for long, you and I are going to do some serious shopping tomorrow." Kim leaked.

"Shopping?" Dylan said, she stuck her tongue out. "Egh, hated it when even my mother took me."

"Don't worry, we'll work with your style."

"Good, because I like the bulky tees and man shorts." Dylan told her with her assuring grin.

"No problem, Dylan." Kim said and she stood up. Dylan watched Kim walk towards the door. She briefly looked at the ground.

"Hey Kim?"

The heroine turned around. Dylan looked her in the eye.

"Thanks...for convincing me to come here." Dylan said.

"No big." Kim dismissed with a wave and a smile. She left the room, leaving Dylan alone again but with an even more happy heart. Dylan's eyes turned to the window and looked up at the bright moon, not quite full and she only widened her smile.

"I did what you said, Mom...I hope it works."

To be continued.

**Please, Click that Button**


	2. The Meaning of Knowledge

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**~Soldier78~**

Invincible

The Meaning of Knowledge.

Dylan Vincible was called into the kitchen. It was the second week since she was welcomed into the home and any Possible would've said that Dylan was making progress in accepting this new life. Dylan hated to admit it but she never felt so much better than having access to showers and having new sets of clothes to her joy.

Kim stayed true to her word. Instead of raiding Club Banana except for the men's cargo shorts, Kim and Dylan shopped at another clothing store that had the shirts Dylan wanted. Kim was rather surprised at Dylan's preferred style. She wore men's apparel with the cargo shorts and loose t-shirts. She didn't even look at the women section except when Kim made sure Dylan was 'fully' dressed. Dylan took care of the woman part of her style on her own and wouldn't stop blushing about it. Other than shopping, they ate at the food court and Dylan was introduced to Kim's best girl-friend Monique, a dark-skinned fashionista. Monique actually pointed out that she like Dylan's tomboy style.

Now, it was a Sunday night. Kim was up in her room tending to homework and the twin brothers, Jim and Tim, or as Kim called them 'Tweebs' were in their room. Ann was with her husband again in the kitchen, talking to Dylan.

"Dylan, I know you are still warming up to us." James began. "However, we consider you now part of the Possible family and have rules."

"I figured as much." Dylan stated. "Please lay 'em down."

"Well, we haven't really crossed this yet but you will have a curfew which will be the same as Kim's. 11pm and no later."

Dylan nodded.

"Secondly, you will be doing a share of the chores."

Dylan nodded again.

"And thirdly, every Possible gets an education and as long as you live under my house, you get that education." James informed. Dylan didn't nod, she only dropped her jaw.

"W-what as in...go to school?"

"Yes Dylan, you will go to school and get a proper education." James told her.

"Don't worry Dylan," Ann said a bit softer than her husband. "Kim and the twins go to the same school as you will be attending. We are going to take you there tomorrow so you can take a test that will put you in the correct grade."

"But Ann...I don't even...I haven't gone to school for at least seven years."

"Kim told me you had a talent with history." James said.

"Um...yeah, a little bit."

"Care to tell us a little bit about the Civil War?"

"Which one American or English?"

"American."

"A war fought between the Union and the Confederates in the early 1860s. It was fought over slavery with the excuse that the Union could ruin the Southern state rights. The conflict was four years long and killed 2% of the population. Slavery was abolished through the 13th amendment which was ratified after President Lincoln was assassinated and Andrew Johnson took over the Reconstruction process." Dylan voiced.

Ann and James were impressed. James looked at Ann.

"Is she right?"

"Yeah, she is."

"That's impressive Dylan." James commented. Dylan nodded in thanks.

"Don't worry so much about the test Dylan." Ann replied. "You'll do just fine."

Dylan bit her lip but forced a nod.

* * *

However, Dylan wasn't totally convinced with Ann's words. Instead of going to bed early, she made a journey to the bookshelf of the Possibles and looked at all the books ranging from her subject, History, to science to geography to math and a bunch of novels that were considered classics.

Her first choice was geography. She sat on the couch, reviewing the seven continents and several nations. She tried to remember the names of the important mountains and the bodies of water. In her head, she chanted the five great lakes of America and attempted to name all 50 states of the country.

She was reading a science book when Ann came into the room.

"You like science, Dylan?"

Dylan looked up and saw the Possible matriarch saunter over to her. She was dressed in a nightgown and wore a robe. She was probably going to bed which brought Dylan back to the reality of time.

"Um...yes, it's very fascinating." Dylan replied.

"Oh, and you like geography it seems. Psychology, Latin, mathematics." Ann listed the many books that were on her table.

"Um...sorry, I was going to put them all back." Dylan said, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you will." Ann said. She sat down next to Dylan. "After you tell me the real reason why you are up so late reading these books."

"Nothing gets by you guys, does it?" Dylan asked with a smile. Ann knew that was her humor and she thought it was pretty funny.

"Nope, nothing Dylan." Ann informed. "Now, tell me."

Dylan sighed.

"It's that test." Dylan mumbled.

"The test?" Ann said. "Dylan, I told you would do fine."

Dylan ran a hand through her shaggy hair.

"I know you did, but...I don't know."

"Are you worried about being placed?"

Dylan nodded, embarrassed.

"It's been so long. I'm so behind."

"You'll catch up." Ann assured her.

"Yeah I know but..."

"You're afraid that we won't accept you."

"Don't get me wrong, I think you and your family are great, amazing actually for putting up with...this." Dylan said, gesturing to herself. "But...what if am I placed in the lowest grade...would it be...erm...bad?"

"Bad?"

"I'm not so good with words."

Ann laughed.

"Don't say that." Dylan heard her say. Dylan's blue eyes were casted onto the ground. "We won't think any less of you about what will happen to you. We are doing this because we want you to get an education. If you're at a freshman level or even below, we won't kick you out because of it. We understand that you are behind. You just have to trust us that we will accept anything."

"I'm trying to." Dylan said. "It's just...hard for me at the moment."

"We know. Kim says that even though you are adapting well, you still have trust issues. Time will be the only cure for you and us. We need to give things time and we know that."

Dylan nodded in understanding and agreement.

"You know," Dylan said as she sat forward. Her elbows rested on her knees and her hands were clasped together. "Even though I do have trust issues, I'm starting to believe you guys."

Ann laughed.

"That's good." She agreed. "Just give it time."

Dylan smiled. Ann reached forward and picked up a book from the table.

"Pride and Prejudice huh?"

Dylan rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't even read a chapter." Dylan jested. She stuck out her tongue. "Way to corny."

"Romance isn't the only genre in the classics." Ann said as she stood up. "Why don't you put these books away and go to sleep?"

"Aye, aye." Dylan said with a small salute. Ann watched the teen stand up and collect the books in her arms. She was going to tell the girl to make two trips but disregarded it as she watched the physical strength shuffle across the room to shelve the books in the proper place.

For a girl who had nothing, Dylan was quite the person. She had admirable strength and beauty. She had a wit about her and a great sense of humor. For a girl who had nothing, Dylan's personality hid her disheveled past.

* * *

Dylan tapped the pencil against her cheek. Her knee bobbed up and down. She scratched her head once as she stared at the question.

"The Pamir Mountain Range is in...Asia."

Dylan marked down her answer and moved onto the next question.

_In 793, these people who came from the north pillaged *blank* abbey, beginning the *blank*._

She bit down on her tongue which stuck out to one side as she made her answers.

_Vikings_

_Lindisfarne _

_Viking Age_

Dylan grinned to herself when she realized that was the final question. With a smile, she stood up and walked up to the test proctor and handed in her test. The old lady with thick-rimmed glasses only glared at the girl before nodding.

"You may leave."

Dylan exited just at the same time the final bell rang for Middleton High School. The corridors were packed with students racing to get home. Dylan looked around for any Possible or a Stoppable.

"Dylan!"

She saw Ron Stoppable wave her over. Dylan smiled and pushed through the crowd, walking up to him.

"How's it goin', Dyl?" Ron asked, easily. Dylan shrugged.

"Pretty good." Dylan said.

"KP told me you took a test. Gonna go to school here?"

"Hopefully." Dylan said with a grin.

The mentioned girl sauntered up to the two teens.

"So how'd it go?" Kim asked. Dylan gave another shrug and gave her edition of an unsure grin.

"No idea." Dylan answered.

"Well why don't we treat Dylan to Bueno Nacho?" Ron suggested.

"Bueno Nacho?" Dylan questioned, sneaking a glance at Kim.

"The epicenter of all things cheese." Kim informed her.

"Well, let's try it."

* * *

"Yes. Okay. We will tell her. Thank you for getting the results so fast."

Just as Ann Possible hung up the phone after a goodbye, she heard the front door open and she entered the room. Dylan was absorbed in conversation with Kim and Ron but it soon went silent as Kim greeted her mom.

"Hey mom." Kim said.

"Hello, Kimmie. Did you have a good day?"

"It was fine."

Ann looked at Dylan.

"And how was your test?"

Dylan gave a shrug.

"Dylan has no idea of how it went, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron spoke for her.

"Well, Dylan, I just got off the phone with the school." Ann began. Dylan's eyes bulged wide and she was about to forget how to breathe.

"That fast?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, they were very quick in getting us your results." Ann said.

"So...what's the verdict Mom?" Kim impatiently, but good-naturedly, questioned. Ann gave a smile.

"Dylan, you tested at the Junior level. You will enrolled as a Junior starting tomorrow." Ann reported. Dylan almost staggered back.

"J-Junior?"

"Not too shabby, Dylan." Ron commented with an impressed tone.

"Congrats Dylan." Kim added with a soft punch to her shoulder. Dylan smiled.

"Thanks...Excuse me, now I need to use the bathroom." Dylan informed. She soon escaped the den.

"Is she alright Mrs. P?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. She's just a bit stunned." Mrs. Possible told him.

"How can you tell?"

There was a loud shout coming from the bathroom.

"YESSSSS!"

To be continued.

**Please, click that button. **


End file.
